A storage apparatus which is detachably mountable on an electronic apparatus and including a nonvolatile memory is widely used. If such a storage apparatus is mounted on an electronic apparatus, the electronic apparatus is able to write data to the storage apparatus and read data from the storage apparatus. An example of the storage apparatus which is detachably mountable on an electronic apparatus includes a memory card which is provided with a wireless antenna and is capable of wirelessly communicating with an external apparatus.